


Sempre por perto

by nunytales



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Choi Youngjae, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunytales/pseuds/nunytales
Summary: Aos seis anos de idade, Jinyoung achava que era uma criança estranha.(Ou pelo menos era o que ouvia das pessoas ao seu redor quando mencionava o moço bonito que ele sabia que estava ali para cuidar dele e garantir que nada iria lhe fazer mal)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 2





	Sempre por perto

**Author's Note:**

> Eu postei essa fanfic originalmente [aqui](http://fics.me/9173998).

Aos seis anos de idade, Jinyoung achava que era uma criança estranha.

_(Ou pelo menos era o que ouvia das pessoas ao seu redor quando mencionava o moço bonito que ele sabia que estava ali para cuidar dele e garantir que nada iria lhe fazer mal)_

Aos quinze anos, Jinyoung achava que tinha o azar de ter um terceiro parente lhe dizendo o que fazer e o que não fazer, sob a alegação de que _"é para o seu próprio bem"_.

_(Achava que sabia mais que qualquer um, especialmente quando era aquele moço atrevido que estava se metendo em sua vida, não importava que o moço ainda fosse muito, muito bonito)_

Aos vinte e quatro, Jinyoung achava que era especial por ter alguém para lhe acordar sempre que acabava por ignorar o despertador, correndo o risco de se atrasar para as aulas da faculdade.

_(Ser capaz de ver alguém que ninguém mais conseguia enxergar tinha suas vantagens, e era apenas natural que ele se beneficiasse de tudo o que um anjo da guarda poderia lhe proporcionar_

_Além disso, seu anjo da guarda ainda era_ bastante _atraente)_

Aos trinta e três, Jinyoung sabia que tinha sorte de ter Youngjae ao seu lado por todos aqueles anos e não conseguia imaginar como seria sua vida sem aquela companhia a qual todos ignoravam – às vezes até diziam que era loucura da sua cabeça, quando, desinibido depois de algumas doses de álcool, ele acabava discutindo com o anjo sobre como _"não, não estava na hora de voltar pra casa"_ e _"não, eu ainda estou sóbrio, posso beber até o amanhecer",_ pouco preocupado com o que os outros iriam pensar.

_(Parara de beber depois que saíra da faculdade, exceto por umas poucas e raras ocasiões, e sempre se deixava levar por Youngjae depois que o anjo parava de insistir, chateado com sua teimosia_

_Jinyoung suspeitava de que não conseguia resistir ao bico que se formava nos lábios dele – uma fraqueza, mas Youngjae era absolutamente adorável)_

Aos trinta e três, Jinyoung se perdia encarando Youngjae sentado no parapeito da janela do apartamento em que morava, observando o mundo lá fora enquanto ambos aproveitavam uma noite tranquila. Ou pelo menos era o que Jinyoung estava fazendo, já que Youngjae parecia mais interessado em criticá-lo por ter escolhido ir para casa em vez de sair com os colegas, os quais haviam encerrado o expediente mais cedo para relaxar em um barzinho que ficava perto da empresa.

“Eu ainda não entendo por que você está aqui dentro, preso em casa sozinho, quando poderia estar por aí, criando laços com as pessoas que mais passam tempo com você na vida”, Youngjae resmungou. Nem parecia o mesmo que tentava forçá-lo a voltar para casa quando ele resolvia fazer justamente o oposto.

“A pessoa que mais passa tempo comigo na vida ainda é você”, Jinyoung rebateu com uma expressão séria, mas um sorriso tentava transpor sua fachada ao ver que as palavras tiveram o efeito desejado: Youngjae estava fazendo uma careta de desagrado. “Além disso, eu não estou sozinho”, continuou.

Sabia que Youngjae não pensava da mesma forma, constantemente ignorando a própria existência quando eles acabavam discutindo sobre o assunto, mas Jinyoung não desistiria de salientar qual era a realidade dele. _Deles._

“Você sabe a que me refiro”, disse o outro enquanto revirava os olhos – Jinyoung não sabia como funcionavam as regras do céu sobre anjos da guarda, não tinha certeza de que eles precisavam ser bonzinhos e simpáticos, mas desconfiava de que nem todos os anjos da guarda reviravam os olhos para seus protegidos. Youngjae parecia ser uma exceção – e não apenas nesse aspecto.

“Sei”, respondeu prontamente, sem pensar duas vezes, concordando com a afirmação do outro. “Do mesmo jeito que você sabe que eu não penso da mesma forma”. Qualquer sinal de seu sorriso foi embora naquele momento. Era sua missão pessoal fazer Youngjae entender, mesmo que fosse levar anos, décadas ou _a sua vida inteira._

Não houve resposta.

“Você está encarando”, Youngjae finalmente voltou a falar depois de muito tempo, mas não se virou para encará-lo de volta. Jinyoung fingia ler um livro no sofá, mas sua atenção com frequência se voltava para o rosto angelical de sua companhia, atraído pelas feições etéreas, que carregavam um pouco de tristeza – no olhar, na discreta curvatura dos lábios para baixo. Era como uma obra de arte que somente ele poderia ver, mas que não iria deixar de querer proteger de olhares curiosos e cobiçosos, ainda que _proteção_ fosse uma das funções do anjo, não do humano.

“Eu estou aproveitando o privilégio de ser o único a ver você”, respondeu, tentando imprimir um tom leve e descontraído a suas palavras, mas, independentemente de sua intenção de mascarar o que pensava, sabia que havia dito apenas a verdade.

“Você não devia…”, ouviu o anjo murmurar baixinho, como se tivesse medo de dizer as palavras de modo que o humano pudesse ouvi-lo, e Jinyoung, movido pela teimosia com a qual Youngjae já estava familiarizado, fingiu que não ouviu uma só palavra.

Foi difícil entender que Youngjae não era alguém que todos podiam ver. Não importava o quanto Jinyoung tentasse explicar, ninguém conseguia encontrar o moço bonito que o tinha salvado, levando-o para um lugar onde os pais poderiam encontrá-lo quando ele se perdeu no parque de diversões na noite de seu aniversário de cinco anos. _"Ele está ali"_ , dizia, apontando na direção do moço, que sorria, mas todos olhavam ao redor, cegos.

O moço, ao perceber o que ele tentava fazer, fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa. Era um sinal para que ele desistisse. Ninguém mais tinha a habilidade de enxergá-lo.

 _"Deve ser um efeito pós-traumático"_ , alguém disse, sem que Jinyoung conseguisse compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam. Tudo o que ele pensava no momento era que alguém o livrara de ser levado para casa por pessoas estranhas, mas essa pessoa não podia ser conhecida.

Era como se não existisse.

Com o tempo, Jinyoung passou a ver o mesmo moço outras vezes, várias vezes. Ele sempre estava por perto, observando-o de longe, impedindo-o de morrer em pequenos acidentes, mesmo que a criança que Jinyoung fora não pudesse compreender na época.

Talvez devesse sentir medo de ter alguém por perto sempre o observando, mas Youngjae era uma presença que o acalmava, que o fazia se sentir seguro, e que, mesmo sendo o motivo para que Jinyoung fosse alvo das brincadeiras cruéis das outras crianças, não o abandonava, ao contrário de pessoas que ele considerava como _amigos_.

A habilidade de ver Youngjae, sua origem e sua finalidade, era um mistério que por muito tempo Jinyoung tentou resolver, encontrar uma explicação adequada, sem sucesso. No entanto, cansado demais de continuar se esforçando, sem saber o que iria fazer com a informação caso a conseguisse, ele apenas desistiu. Resolveu que estava muito bem com o modo como as coisas eram e que poderia sobreviver sem conhecer a verdade.

Jinyoung tirou o domingo para sair.

Visitou um museu que estava com uma exposição sobre Silla; passeou por um parque comumente frequentado por casais em encontros, observando os rostos sorridentes dos enamorados que ali encontrou; jantou em um restaurante, sozinho.

Ou pelo menos tão sozinho quanto ele poderia estar.

Youngjae o acompanhava, como o bom anjo da guarda que era. Não questionava os motivos de Jinyoung, tampouco interferia através de atos, deixando-o livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. _Livre-arbítrio_.

Jinyoung não saía com alguém em anos. A última vez em que chegara perto de se relacionar romanticamente foi em um encontro às cegas em que participou apenas para completar o grupo, a fim de que o número de homens e mulheres fosse igual. Mas isso foi no fim da faculdade, e ele havia muito decidira que o melhor era focar na carreira, deixar os assuntos do coração em segundo plano. Não tinha pretensões de se apaixonar por ninguém, de toda forma. Ninguém que pudesse ser visto com ele por aí, pelo menos, e talvez essa fosse a fonte de uma parte considerável de seus problemas.

Porque é claro que se apaixonar não estava em seus planos, mas em nenhum momento ele havia considerado a hipótese de que já estivesse apaixonado e de que _“não se apaixonar”_ era apenas uma decorrência natural da existência de alguém ocupando seu coração por completo, desde que ele acordava até o momento em que iria se deitar, como uma presença invisível, que passa despercebida a menos que você saiba o que está procurando ou que olhe com atenção.

Ao voltar para o prédio onde morava, Jinyoung parou na entrada, esperando.

Sabia que Youngjae estava apenas alguns passos atrás e que em breve ele deveria comentar algo como _“está ficando tarde”_ ou _“está frio”_ para convencê-lo a subir e procurar o conforto de seu apartamento, mas o silêncio que imperava sobre ambos se tornava cada vez mais denso, cada vez maior. Separava-os cada vez mais, e nenhuma daquelas palavras foi pronunciada.

“Pensei que você estaria feliz em me ver sair de casa”, Jinyoung comentou, cansado de esperar. Não era preciso olhar para trás para saber que Youngjae ainda estava ali, mesmo que, às vezes, ele o deixasse por julgar sua presença dispensável. Jinyoung achava que ele o fazia para lhe dar algum espaço, o qual era desnecessário no momento.

“Você sabe que o problema não é sair, certo?”, Youngjae replicou depois de soltar um suspiro cansado, como se eles já tivessem tido aquela conversa todos os anos anteriores e mal pudesse esperar para não ter que repetir a mesma explicação de novo e de novo.

“Eu sei, só pensei que poderia melhorar um pouco o seu humor se eu pelo menos fizesse algo diferente”, respondeu com um sorriso que na verdade não expressava bom-humor algum.

Youngjae não era o único cansado de se repetir, de receber de volta a mesma resposta sem sentido e frustrante de sempre.

“Jinyoung...”, Youngjae o chamou, e o homem não pôde resistir ao peso de suas pálpebras, fechando os olhos enquanto ouvia a suave melodia que era a voz dele ao pronunciar seu nome. O som deveria ter se tornado banal depois de todos aqueles anos. Era assim que acontecia, as pessoas se interessavam por uma música, ouviam até enjoar, depois só voltariam a ouvi-la quando a nostalgia batesse e apenas uma vez, só para matar a saudade das circunstâncias da época em que o vício batera forte. A voz de Youngjae, ao que parecia, era imune aos efeitos do tempo, passando justamente pelo processo contrário: no princípio era apenas um som qualquer, um som no fundo de sua mente que o incomodava até mesmo quando ele estava prestes a dormir. Com o tempo, tornou-se o melhor som do mundo, o som que ele mais ansiava escutar, especialmente antes de dormir.

E por ser o melhor som do mundo, por ser aquele som que ele mais ansiava escutar, era que Jinyoung sabia que daquela vez Youngjae não soava como nos outros dias.

“Eu sei, eu sei”, Jinyoung apressou-se em falar antes que Youngjae começasse um sermão. “Você está preocupado comigo e só quer meu bem, mas eu já sou grande o suficiente para decidir por mim. Existem coisas que eu quero e, eu sinto muito, mas nem mesmo você pode mudar isso”.

“Na verdade, é exatamente essas palavras que me preocupam _mais_ ”, confessou Youngjae. “Eu ainda não recebi ordens de deixar você, por isso estou sempre por perto, mesmo quando anjos com protegidos da mesma idade que você fazem apenas visitas esporádicas, e me preocupa que a minha presença- que o fato de você conseguir me ver…”

Ele não terminou de falar, mas não seria preciso. Jinyoung conseguia entender muito bem aonde aquela conversa estava indo – e não estava nada feliz.

“É a minha vida, não é?!”, questionou antes que ele pudesse concluir – antes que as palavras dessem formas aos pensamentos, como se impedi-los de ganhar voz fosse o suficiente para fazer as ideias desaparecerem. “Do mesmo jeito que eu posso ir aonde eu quiser, por que eu não posso simplesmente…?”, ele se virou para encarar Youngjae, cujos cabelos loiros sendo bagunçados pelo vento formavam uma auréola de fios ao redor da cabeça, lembrando Jinyoung de sua natureza angelical por um capricho do destino.

Ainda assim, nada foi capaz de impedir Jinyoung de se aproximar, de parar bem perto de Youngjae. Seus passos o deixaram perto o suficiente para que suas mãos emoldurassem as laterais do rosto bonito, e tudo o que ele precisava fazer para beijá-lo até a exaustão era ignorar o olhar assustado no rosto do anjo, inclinar um pouco a cabeça e tomar-lhe os lábios com fervor.

“Jinyoung…”, Youngjae o chamou de novo, de novo soando como se algo estivesse errado. _Algo_ que Jinyoung sabia muito bem o que era.

O humano se inclinou. Seu coração batia cada vez mais desesperado em seu peito, o som alto em seus ouvidos como um eco sem fim. Sua boca estava seca e havia um nó em sua garganta que certamente nada tinha a ver com o jantar que consumira uma hora antes. Youngjae não se moveu, não tentou escapar. Tinha esperança de que apesar dos sentimentos que Jinyoung guardava no peito, ele tomaria a decisão certa.

Os olhos se fecharam instantaneamente quando os lábios pressionaram sobre a testa com delicadeza. Jinyoung inspirou fundo e se esforçou para gravar o momento na memória, ciente de que não sabia quando teria coragem para repeti-lo tão cedo. Também duvidava de que Youngjae o deixaria voltar para casa sem dizer algo cruel – imaginava que as regras do céu não envolviam nada sobre quebrar corações de protegidos teimosos e que o anjo estava livre para fazê-lo se julgasse que era necessário, desde que, com isso, pudesse manter a ordem natural intacta.

“Jinyoung...”, ouviu pela terceira vez, e imaginou que ele afinal soava sério e decidido. Estava na hora. “Você precisa pelo menos tentar encontrar alguém que seja adequado pra você”, ele disse devagar, como se estivesse selecionando as palavras certas.

 _Alguém que seja humano_ , Jinyoung corrigiu em pensamento enquanto afastava o rosto e descia as mãos devagar, deixando-as descansarem ao lado de seu corpo como se lhe faltassem forças. _Alguém que possa amar você de volta._

“Tudo bem”, murmurou, esforçando-se para sorrir. “Se é o que você quer...”

Jinyoung aprendeu sobre a natureza de Youngjae quando, com quinze anos, tentou ter sua primeira experiência com um cigarro.

Até então ele já havia conversado com o outro, mas sempre achava que Youngjae deveria ser o tipo de amigo imaginário, fruto de sua imaginação que ninguém mais poderia ver a não ser ele. Quando questionado, suas respostas sempre eram evasivas, do tipo que permitiam que conclusões fossem tiradas a partir das palavras ditas, sem que uma só afirmação tivesse sido feita.

Mas quando Jinyoung colocou um cigarro na boca pela primeira vez, por trás do muro da escola quando ele deveria estar voltando para casa, Youngjae finalmente fez uma intervenção que ultrapassava toda e qualquer interação entre eles até então, e o cigarro voou longe de seus dedos, para sua completa surpresa.

 _“O que pensa que está fazendo?”_ , Youngjae questionou. Pela primeira vez Jinyoung sentiu medo daquela criatura a qual ele acreditara que não podia lhe fazer mal. Na época ele não pôde notar, mas o outro estava realmente nervoso. _Preocupado_.

“ _O que_ você _pensa que está fazendo? Quem disse que você pode agir como se fosse meu pai?”_

Ao ouvi-lo, Youngjae soltou uma risada. Ele já não parecia mais tão amedrontador, embora Jinyoung ainda não acreditasse que ele havia voltado a ser a mesma presença bondosa que conhecia desde pequeno.

 _“São ordens lá de_ cima _, garoto”,_ Youngjae disse então, controlando-se o melhor que podia. Ele até mesmo estava sorrindo.

Foi assim que Jinyoung percebeu que não estava errado ao ter assumido que ele era seu anjo da guarda – hipótese que havia sido descartada por ser óbvia demais e clichê demais. Era uma resposta fácil e deixava pouco para a imaginação, quando sua mente se encantava mais com a ideia de um fantasma preso a ele por alguma trama digna dos dramas que passavam na televisão.

A constatação e a resposta recebida não eram suficientes para que Jinyoung o perdoasse por ter atirado o único cigarro que havia conseguido ao chão, mas ele sabia reconhecer a derrota quando estava diante de uma. Teria que saber retroceder se queria vencer a guerra – batalhas não eram nada quando comparadas com o resultado final.

Mas Jinyoung desistiu da ideia de saciar sua curiosidade sobre o fumo quando notou que os garotos da outra turma se achavam grande coisa por fumar enquanto matavam aula, e o fato por si só foi o bastante para que ele reconsiderasse suas opções.

Jinyoung achava que era melhor por não ser igual a eles, para alívio de Youngjae.

Era o que Youngjae queria e Jinyoung havia chegado a uma conclusão importante.

Não adiantava insistir no mesmo erro indefinidamente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ocupou-se não apenas de seu trabalho, mas também de seu relacionamento com os colegas. Saía com eles sempre que havia algum convite em aberto e até mesmo convidava quando se sentia generoso. Esforçava-se em manter seu exterior intacto, mesmo que por dentro ele ainda precisasse se recuperar do que havia acontecido entre ele e o anjo da guarda.

Esperava que pelo menos Youngjae estivesse feliz que ele estivesse seguindo seu conselho, porque Jinyoung sabia que felicidade era a última coisa que sentia.

Youngjae ainda estava por perto, mas a distância entre eles só aumentou. Jinyoung não o chamava mais com frequência e até o ignorava quando o outro tentava se aproximar. Já era difícil se afastar, ele não precisava ser lembrado da sensação de ser rejeitado.

Quando saía para beber, recusava-se a ir além de duas doses, sabendo que as consequências da ebriedade seriam desastrosas – e certamente envolveriam uma regressão no pouco avanço que conseguira conquistar no curto espaço de tempo que tivera.

Era apenas natural que Youngjae perdesse a noção do que acontecia em sua vida, das pessoas que ele conhecia, dos lugares que visitava, apesar de estar preparado para interferir caso algo o ameaçasse – e Jinyoung suspeitava de que entre os poderes sobrenaturais do anjo estava um sensor que o avisava de sua situação, alertando para potenciais momentos de perigo que poderiam surgir em sua vida.

A partir do momento em que sorrir se tornou um pouco mais fácil, Jinyoung decidiu que estava na hora de seguir em frente. Comprou um buquê de flores, recebendo a ajuda da solicita dona da floricultura que ficava apenas alguns quarteirões de onde ele morava, separou seu melhor terno, fez reserva em um restaurante caro e se preparou para aquele encontro que tinha tudo para ser um divisor de águas em sua vida.

"Youngjae", Jinyoung finalmente o chamou enquanto dava o nó na gravata cara, de frente para o espelho. Era a primeira vez em semanas, e ter o nome em sua boca era como provar do gosto amargo de cinzas.

Como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento com ansiedade, Youngjae apareceu ao seu lado em um piscar de olhos. Jinyoung teria se assustado se não estivesse atento a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor desde que decidira chamá-lo.

Pela superfície espelhada era possível vê-lo com perfeição. Tão bonito quanto sempre fora, desde que Jinyoung conseguia se lembrar. Etéreo, de feições atraentes sob uma moldura de fios loiros, porém havia uma austeridade a qual Jinyoung não recordava de ter visto antes. Imaginava que aquela fosse a mudança pela qual o outro passou durante o tempo em que mal se falaram e se perguntava que tipo de alterações ele mesmo havia enfrentado em seu semblante sem se dar conta.

"Você está de saída", falou o anjo, e Jinyoung percebeu que ele não estava questionando, tampouco parecia curioso sobre seu destino. Era apenas um comentário que talvez tivesse como propósito entender o motivo de ter sido chamado de maneira tão repentina.

"Estou", confirmou mesmo que não fosse necessário. "Eu tenho um encontro", anunciou e ajeitou a gravata no pescoço, dando-se por satisfeito com o resultado alcançado. Sua aparência estava impecável – sua aparência sempre estava impecável desde que Youngjae o rejeitara, como se fosse uma questão de honra.

"Você...", Jinyoung ouviu Youngjae balbuciar. O reflexo do anjo no espelho não mais o encarava, mais preocupado com um ponto qualquer no chão. “Você parece bem”, foi o que ele disse afinal.

Jinyoung sentiu vontade de soltar uma risada sarcástica, mas tudo o que fez foi pigarrear, controlando sua reação o melhor que podia. Ele não estava tentando punir Youngjae pelo que aconteceu, tampouco arruinar a tênue linha em que o relacionamento deles se transformou.

“Tenho certeza de que tudo correrá bem”, Youngjae adicionou como um pensamento que lhe ocorreu só naquele instante, e Jinyoung sabia que não era o único a fazer um esforço para fingir que nada estava errado entre eles, mas a demonstração de entusiasmo por parte do outro só tornou mais forte o gosto de cinzas que ele sentira antes, o qual se misturou ao ácido que subia de seu estômago em uma combinação infernal.

“Você tinha razão”, replicou, incapaz de controlar que a acidez se espalhasse pelas palavras que saíam de sua boca. “Eu achei alguém adequado para mim”, virou-se e vestiu o blazer. Ele estava no limite e tinha consciência disso, motivo por que se apressou em pegar o buquê de rosas que descansava em cima da cama e deixou o apartamento como um raio.

Youngjae não o seguiu. Ficou claro para Jinyoung que ele pretendia deixá-lo livre para encontrar a _“pessoa adequada”_ com total liberdade, sem a sombra de um amor impossível bisbilhotando sobre seu ombro e lembrando-o de que tudo o que ele mais queria era poder ter o outro ao seu lado.

Por alguns segundos, Jinyoung hesitou ao se ver do lado de fora do apartamento em que morava, apertando o buquê de flores com firmeza em sua mão. Ele não tinha que seguir em frente se pudesse resolver o que precisava dizer de uma só vez, mas Youngjae não havia lhe dado escolha. Além disso, ele havia prometido que se esforçaria.

Assim, Jinyoung viu-se dirigindo até o lugar onde sua reserva havia sido feita, respirou fundo antes de descer do carro, e saiu na noite fria.

Aceitar que talvez aquele anjo que o guiava e o protegia significasse muito mais para ele que um simples anjo da guarda deveria significar foi um processo demorado, e confuso, e assustador.

Jinyoung achava que havia muitos benefícios em se ter alguém como Youngjae por perto. No entanto, ele sabia que havia bem mais que simples benefícios – embora ele ainda gostasse de ser acompanhado por uma agenda ambulante de datas de provas e de entregas de trabalho. E era em momentos de calmaria que ele percebia isso.

De repente, conversar com Youngjae e fazê-lo sorrir estavam entre suas atividades preferidas. Pouco importava que ninguém mais pudesse vê-lo ou ouvi-lo, Jinyoung ainda assim iria passar uma boa parte de seu tempo livre distraído com a forma como as sobrancelhas e os lábios dele se moviam ao expressar sentimentos considerados comuns para humanos. Ele nunca havia sido um especialista em anjos e, mesmo tendo convivido com um durante boa parte de sua vida, ainda era com surpresa e fascínio que ele notava pequenos detalhes, como os modos polidos, a ausência de demonstração de cansaço, o sentimento de letargia que olhar para ele por longos períodos de tempo provocava. Era como estar em paz com o universo.

Estar com Youngjae era como ter o melhor de cada estação do ano em um simples momento, a eternidade em um ínfimo segundo, e nada o fazia sentir mais contemplado, exceto, talvez, perceber que Youngjae ainda não havia desistido dele, apesar de tudo o que haviam passado juntos.

 _“Você está sonhando acordado”,_ Jaebum com frequência iria lhe chamar a atenção de volta para o que quer que estivesse fazendo no momento. Das primeiras vezes ele achava engraçado vê-lo com cara de idiota, encarando o nada – era a vítima perfeita para uma brincadeira ou duas. Mas começou a perder a paciência depois de algum tempo.

 _“Eu estou só pensando”_ , Jinyoung defendia-se, repetindo em pensamento que não era nada com que se preocupar. As pessoas podiam pensar sem que o ato necessariamente tivesse um grande significado por trás, e ter um anjo da guarda deveria ser uma experiência diferente de qualquer contato que ele pudesse ter com humanos – o que justificava que ele se sentisse _diferente._

Foi um processo demorado, e confuso, e assustador porque ele sabia que não deveria desejar algo mais com alguém que não pertencia ao seu mundo, ainda que, tecnicamente, não houvesse muita diferença entre Youngjae e as pessoas com quem ele convivia.

Nem mesmo sair com outras pessoas ajudava a aliviar a sensação de que seu peito estava queimando com o simples pensamento de voltar para casa, voltar para Youngjae.

E ele repetia que não podia ser amor, não podia ser paixão, não podia ser-

Mas, afinal, o que havia de errado em se apaixonar pelo próprio anjo da guarda?

Para Youngjae, a resposta aparentemente era _tudo_.

Youngjae o encontrou algumas horas depois, sentado num dos bancos de uma praça que havia perto de casa. O buquê de flores descansava no banco ao seu lado – as flores, antes de um vermelho vivo, começavam a murchar, apresentando uma coloração escura nas bordas das pétalas, com a qual Jinyoung não estava realmente preocupado.

"Você demorou hoje", comentou ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho ali, ainda que seus olhos estivessem voltados para o céu.

Youngjae não era uma presença fácil de deixar passar. Estava parado a alguns metros, observando-o sem entender o que estava acontecendo ou o porquê de ter sido chamado com tanta urgência duas horas depois de Jinyoung ter saído de casa para o "encontro" que tinha marcado.

"O que está fazendo? As flores-", Youngjae questionou, na esperança de ver suas dúvidas solucionadas, e Jinyoung se levantou, sua mão instintivamente segurando o buquê no processo.

"Eu me esforcei", Jinyoung começou a explicação que havia preparado especialmente para aquele momento. Seus pés avançaram devagar na direção do anjo da guarda, como se movidos por vontade própria, atraídos para a órbita da existência do outro, enquanto sua mente ia a muitos quilômetros por segundo. Aquele momento era crucial e ele precisava colocar as palavras certas para fora, na ordem certa, de modo que fizesse sentido. Só assim ele tinha alguma chance de resolver o dilema que havia se formado em suas vidas. "Eu tentei me afastar de você, conviver com outras pessoas, encontrar alguém _adequado_ ", continuou vendo como o cenho dele se franzia aos poucos. "Mas o engraçado dos sentimentos é que você não pode simplesmente forçá-los”.

"Eu sei que não posso forçar você a aceitar o que eu sinto, que eu não posso, nem quero, te pedir para se tornar um caído por minha culpa, que é uma decisão que você tem que fazer por você mesmo porque é a sua vida, então, por favor, não me peça para esquecer você assim", pediu com o tom de voz mais súplice que conseguiu reproduzir.

Pensava que, depois que todas as palavras tivessem sido ditas, seria capaz de se sentir melhor, mas não parecia que muito havia mudado.

"Você disse que tinha encontrado alguém", foi o que Youngjae replicou, ainda tentando juntar as peças daquele quebra-cabeças em sua mente. Ele não demonstrava raiva ou exasperação, apenas desilusão, embora se esforçasse para se agarrar aos fios da realidade que ainda tinha ao seu alcance. "Você disse que tinha um encontro", disse, soando a beira do desespero.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui, então? É um encontro- Você é a pessoa que eu encontrei, Youngjae", Jinyoung sorriu, estendendo as flores para o anjo. Não era sua ideia mais original, visto que ele já havia levado Youngjae em _“encontros”_ antes, sem que este soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo – mais vezes do que poderia contar nos próprios dedos. A diferença era que, daquela vez, ele esperava um desfecho que fosse definitivo, ainda que não fosse o mais feliz. “Eu não sabia mais o que fazer pra você entender...”

“Você mentiu pra mim”, acusou, mas cruzou o restante do espaço que os separava e aceitou o buquê, reticente.

"Achei que só assim você acreditaria quando eu explicasse", deu de ombros. Achava que a própria mentira era perdoável, considerada suas intenções, da mesma forma que Youngjae certamente achava perdoável afastá-lo por acreditar que assim iria resolver tudo.

"Você só vai sofrer", ele ainda tentou, mais uma vez, como se estivesse usando as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam. Jinyoung sabia que ele estava preocupado – um dos motivos por que se afeiçoara ao anjo em primeiro lugar, embora já não soubesse dizer como foi possível que aquele pequeno sentimento tivesse crescido em seu peito e sobrevivido por todos aqueles anos. Ele só não queria que preocupação fosse uma desculpa. Um empecilho.

"Eu sei, e está tudo bem. As pessoas podem ficar viciadas em certos tipos de sofrimento, você sabe", comentou com um tom de voz brincalhão, só para ver Youngjae fazer uma careta de desagrado, como se estivesse prestes a cair no choro. Foi o suficiente para que Jinyoung o puxasse pelo braço, fazendo o corpo dele colidir contra o seu. Seus braços o envolveram como se tivessem vontade própria, e um suspiro satisfeito deixou seus lábios. Ele não precisava de muito, não precisava de juras de amor eterno, não precisava que Youngjae largasse tudo para ficar com ele, não precisava de outra pessoa que ele sabia não poder amar ocupando um lugar que estava reservado para quem ele amava. Tudo o que ele precisava era que Youngjae o permitisse fazer o que bem entendesse: abraçá-lo por alguns minutos e amá-lo por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

"Cabeça dura", resmungou o anjo, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Youngjae não o abraçou de volta, e a cena era uma caricatura triste, porém fiel do relacionamento que possuíam, com Jinyoung disposto a ser quem sempre esticava os braços para tentar alcançar o que queria, ao passo que o outro permaneceria em seu lugar, fadado a cumprir com o papel que lhe fora designado até o fim, mesmo que estivesse sempre ao alcance dos braços cálidos de seu protegido.

“Você tem certeza de que pode me chamar de cabeça dura sem cometer nenhuma infração condenável pelo pessoal lá de cima?”, continuou com o tom de brincadeira, covarde demais para expressar o quão feliz estava por ter Youngjae em seus braços, sem se importar com o que as pessoas que porventura passassem por ali pudessem (não) ver. Mas também temerário demais para tornar aquele momento em algo triste. Não queria que a lembrança fosse um motivo para se sentir desanimado.

Ele sabia quais eram as consequências de nutrir sentimentos por alguém que não podia ter, era mais que justo ter que lidar com elas da melhor maneira possível, de cabeça erguida. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Os sentimentos de Youngjae nunca foram fáceis de desvendar. Ele constantemente agia de formas incompreensíveis para a mente de Jinyoung, que mal estava acostumado a lidar com humanos – com anjos ele era ainda pior, uma vez que, na verdade, só conhecia um.

Tinha certeza, contudo, de que, lá no fundo, havia algo que o outro tentava esconder a todo custo.

Como quando Jinyoung passava dos limites com a bebida e acabava indo parar na cama de alguém, acontecimento frequente durante a faculdade.

Youngjae sempre reclamava que aquele não era um bom caminho a ser seguido – e não era mesmo. Mas ele sempre estava tão nervoso que fazia Jinyoung se perguntar se por acaso não havia outros motivos por trás do sermão mal ensaiado.

 _"O que mais poderia haver além de preocupação, Jinyoung?"_ , Youngjae perguntou quando provocado. Jinyoung, apesar da ressaca e da vontade de se trancar no dormitório para dormir, não deixou de notar o modo como ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito em uma atitude defensiva.

 _"Eu não sei, ciúmes talvez?"_ , soltou na esperança de obter algumas respostas, ainda que o anjo fosse negar tudo sem pensar duas vezes.

 _"Ciúmes! Como se eu fosse sentir algo mundano assim..."_ , ele retrucou, revirando os olhos. No entanto, a resposta que Jinyoung buscava não estava nas palavras.

Estava nos passos apressados que Youngjae dava, de um lado a outro do dormitório. Estava na forma como ele lambia os lábios nervosamente, na forma como uma coloração rosada começou a subir por seu pescoço lentamente.

Naquela manhã, Jinyoung sequer pensou que poderia ser efeito do remanescente de álcool em seu organismo. Ele sabia que estava certo.

A primeira coisa que Jinyoung registrou quando voltou a ficar consciente foi o peso de outro corpo repousando sobre seu peito. Um de seus braços moveu instintivamente, deslizando para cima e para baixo sobre as costas desnudas de seu companheiro enquanto lutava contra os resquícios do sono.

Seus olhos procuraram, além do embaçamento natural, por sinais que indicavam que o sol já havia nascido, mas o quarto continuava mergulhado em penumbra, embora fosse possível distinguir os contornos dos móveis que ocupavam parte do espaço disponível no cômodo. Provavelmente tinha alguns minutos antes de ter que levantar para trabalhar, e a conclusão permitiu que ele sorrisse, abobalhado. Ainda teria tempo para aproveitar o conforto da cama, para velar o sono de seu amante, para suspirar contente enquanto contemplava sua nova vida.

Com a mão que não repousava sobre as costas de sua companhia, Jinyoung afastou a massa de cabelos escuros do rosto alheio, observando com atenção cada detalhe visível apesar da pouca luz. Os cílios longos, a pele macia, o nariz empinado, os lábios bem desenhados, tudo arranjado à perfeição de modo a formar o rosto daquele que passara a ocupar um lugar em seu coração de maneira permanente. Sentiu no peito a onda de afeto crescer, como se seus sentimentos tivessem sido despertados pela visão de seu amante dormindo tranquilamente, mas deixou que os fios escuros voltassem ao seu lugar de origem, não desejando ser uma daquelas pessoas estranhas que passa a noite inteira a observar alguém a dormir.

Por um descuido, no entanto, a mão que deslizava sobre a pele das costas acidentalmente encontrou uma das cicatrizes que ali ficara entalhada para sempre, uma memória da graça de que o outro abriu mão para que pudessem ficar juntos. Por curiosidade, os dedos atrevidos traçaram o desenho de onde anteriormente asas podiam se manifestar, asas que ele tivera poucas oportunidades de ver durante a vida, mas que sabia serem preciosas para quem um dia as carregara.

Como se despertado pelo toque, Youngjae se mexeu e soltou um gemido baixinho, o que fez Jinyoung retirar a mão da cicatriz de imediato. Já haviam conversado sobre o assunto e ele sabia que o local não doía, mas desconfiava de que talvez a pele ali fosse sensível – o despertar do outro poderia ser listado como um indício.

"Você está acordado", ouviu a voz sonolenta de Youngjae balbuciar enquanto ele se mexia, procurando por uma nova posição, embora ainda descansasse a cabeça sobre seu peito. Não era uma pergunta, de modo que Jinyoung não sabia o que dizer como resposta, e a imobilidade de Youngjae combinada com sua respiração calma e estável fez desaparecer qualquer necessidade de uma explicação para as circunstâncias.

"No que está pensando?", a voz de Youngjae se fez ouvir novamente, eliminando a ideia de que ele havia voltado a dormir. Soava preocupada por trás da languidez que o sono provocava, o que sugeria que talvez fosse o motivo por que não voltara a dormir.

"Em como eu posso gastar o tempo que eu tenho até a hora de levantar pra sair", murmurou em resposta com um tom brincalhão e sugestivo, sabendo que era uma boa resposta, a qual tinha chances de desfazer qualquer careta de preocupação que o outro pudesse ter no rosto – não importava que a careta pudesse se intensificar em desagrado pela resposta. Não seria a primeira vez que Youngjae o acusaria de não levar assuntos importantes a sério.

O silêncio que se seguiu, no entanto, não era exatamente o que Jinyoung esperava, e ele até poderia se permitir acreditar que Youngjae afinal havia voltado a dormir, mas não pretendia se deixar enganar uma segunda vez, de modo que procurou ter um vislumbre do rosto alheio, tocando os fios de cabelo escuros novamente.

"No que _você_ está pensando?", devolveu a pergunta, incapaz de impedir a própria preocupação de se manifestar em sua voz. Podia até não saber ler mentes, mas conhecia Youngjae o suficiente para ter suspeitas fortes sobre o que se passava com ele. "Você não está arrependido, não é?"

Ao ouvi-lo, o ex-anjo se sentou sobre a cama, deixando o lençol que o cobria deslizar sobre seu corpo despido, revelando as marcas avermelhadas que recobriam seu peito, clavícula e pescoço, todas deixadas lá por Jinyoung na noite anterior.

"É que tem algo que eu queria perguntar", anunciou, chamando a atenção de Jinyoung para a seriedade de seu tom. Estava cedo demais para que eles estivessem discutindo o relacionamento deles, mas era melhor resolver todas as pendências logo a fim de que nenhuma sombra se formasse entre os dois.

"Vá em frente", encorajou, sentindo-se tão acordado quanto costumava ficar depois de um copo de café.

"Você não se sente culpado, não é?"

Jinyoung não podia afirmar com convicção que não esperava que aquela pergunta um dia fosse feita. Só não imaginara que ela viria depois de quatro anos após a última confissão desesperada que fizera. Com o tempo, as possibilidades pareciam cada vez menores. O tempo só não foi suficiente para anulá-las por completo.

“Pode soar egoísta e arrogante, mas eu não me sinto culpado”, confessou. Apesar de temer como suas palavras seriam recebidas, ele jamais poderia deixar de proferi-las. Estava sendo sincero afinal. “Você se arrepende?”, repetiu a pergunta, mais enfático daquela vez. Queria que Youngjae soubesse que ele estava preparado para a resposta, independentemente de qual fosse ela.

“Nem por um segundo”, o outro não hesitou em responder, mas Jinyoung podia sentir que ele não compreendia como a pergunta estava relacionada ao sentimento de culpa – inexistente.

“Foi uma decisão que você ficou livre para fazer, Youngjae. E por mais que eu desejasse isso, eu estava disposto a aceitar o que você escolhesse”, explicou. “Mas nós dois queremos estar juntos, e isso é o que me tranquiliza”.

Às vezes, só às vezes, Jinyoung se perguntava se não havia feito, sem perceber, algo que tivesse forçado Youngjae a desistir de tudo por ele e era uma dúvida que mesmo depois de anos ainda voltava a atormentá-lo. No entanto, tudo o que disse era verdade. Teria aceitado qualquer decisão que o outro tivesse tomado e estava preparado para respeitá-la, assim como pedira para que sua decisão de amá-lo mesmo com todas as impossibilidades fosse respeitada também.

“Entendo”, Youngjae murmurou, com os ombros curvando para frente, o rosto voltado para encarar algum ponto sobre a cama. Então ele respirou fundo, resignando-se.

“Agora anda aqui, eu ainda quero aproveitar cada minuto que me resta nessa cama”, soltou e esticou a mão em um complemento ao convite. Se era para ter Youngjae e se entregar a ele, que fosse em um acordo de vontades convergentes, em que ambos podiam ter a palavra final, sem se deixar influenciar por motivos alheios ao que sentiam de verdade.

A mão de Youngjae não demorou a encontrar a sua, mas foi o corpo de Jinyoung que afinal foi atraído na direção do outro, deitando-se por cima dele e prendendo-o sobre a cama.

Do que era possível ver no olhar do ex-anjo, Jinyoung não tinha dúvidas de que as preocupações se dissipavam e de que, de todos os lugares, aquele era o lugar onde ele verdadeiramente queria estar.

Não havia nada no relacionamento deles que indicasse qualquer mudança decorrente da confissão de Jinyoung. Eles continuavam a se tratar com respeito, com Jinyoung interferindo sempre que, por algum capricho do destino, o humano se via frente a uma dificuldade que poderia lhe custar mais do que ele deveria perder.

Não havia nada no relacionamento deles que indicasse qualquer mudança, e, ainda assim, Youngjae desapareceu sem aviso em uma manhã de outono que nada tinha de especial.

Jinyoung tentou encontrá-lo nos lugares em que costumava ir e até mesmo em lugares que ele só havia cogitado visitar de passagem. Estava tão desesperado que pensou em atentar contra si mesmo na esperança de ver Youngjae de volta, mas tão logo a ideia passou por sua mente ele pôde notar o quão ridículo soava para alguém com mais de trinta e cinco anos.

Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia trabalhar e chegou a preocupar seus colegas de trabalho, os quais passaram a acreditar em rumores de que ele estivesse muito doente.

Mas havia um pensamento que se fortalecia em seu desespero. Era uma ideia irracional, sem fundamento lógico, que qualquer um diria ser fruto de sua loucura recém-desenvolvida.

Se houvesse alguma justiça no mundo, Youngjae não o dexaria daquela forma, não sem uma boa explicação, não sem um adeus, mesmo que eles discordassem sobre como Jinyoung deveria conduzir sua vida amorosa e sobre como era nocivo se apaixonar por um anjo da guarda que não podia amá-lo como ele deveria ser amado. Se houvesse alguma justiça no _universo,_ porém _..._

Youngjae bateu em sua porta no começo do inverno.

Tinha os cabelos escuros e um rosto cansado, mas um olhar que era pura determinação.

Jinyoung teve dificuldades em acreditar no que via, mesmo que as mudanças no semblante angelical não fossem suficientes para confudi-lo sobre a identidade da pessoa que o encarava do lado de fora do apartamento.

 _"Eu senti sua falta"_ , Youngjae murmurou e soava como o mesmo Youngjae de sempre. _"E eu cansei de desejar algo que eu não podia ter"_ , adicionou sem contribuir para desfazer o estado de confusão em que Jinyoung se achava.

O encontro dos lábios que se seguiu, cálido, desajeitado e _real_ , todavia, não deixaria espaço para dúvidas por muito mais tempo.


End file.
